1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope in which a bending operation knob for bending a bending section of an insertion section is provided in an operation section.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope including an insertion section insertable into a subject for observing a subject that an observer cannot directly view has been used. As the endoscope, there is an endoscope in which a bending section bent by hand operation is provided in order to improve insertability of the insertion section. The bending section of the endoscope is bent in an up-down direction or a left-right direction by a bending operation knob provided in an operation section.
Such an endoscope is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-142199. A pulley that winds an operation wire and tows and loosens the operation wire according to turning operation of the bending operation knob is provided. Positions of a center of the pulley and a turning center are shifted to prevent slack from occurring in the operation wire when the bending section is operated and make it possible to obtain satisfactory feeling in operation.